Zinnia's Salamence
| ability= | type1=Dragon | type2=Flying | media=special | epnum=PS252| epname=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV | prevonum=373 | current=With Zinnia | noevo=incap | va=no | }} Zinnia's Salamence (Japanese: ヒガナのボーマンダ Higana's Bohmander) is a Pokémon that Zinnia owns in the Pokémon Adventures and . In the manga History Prior to the start of the series, was being held prisoner and experimented on by the Pokémon Association in order to create an artificial Orb to control it, as seen in a flashback in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV. Zinnia eventually found out and had Salamence infiltrate the association in order to rescue it. Before getting to , however, it ran into and as they were playing together. Upon seeing them, Salamence charges at them and tries to bite them, but Ruby grabs Sapphire and gets them out of the way. Ruby then sends out Nana, Kiki, and Rara, who attack Salamence and deal heavy damage to it. Salamence recovers and strikes Ruby with , giving him a bloody head. Ruby ignores the pain and gets Kiki to attack with . Salamence, finally having enough, runs off. After the battle, Ruby realized that, because of his aggressiveness, he caused Sapphire to cry, while Sapphire realized that because she was weak, she caused Ruby to get hurt. Because of this, Ruby decided to focus on beauty and quit battles, while Sapphire learned how to become stronger. Salamence quickly arrived where Rayquaza was and went on a rampage from the pain it had from its injuries. Due to the lack of Trainers there, Salamence destroyed the restraining mechanism holding Rayquaza, allowing it to break free and escape. Salamence passed out shortly after. When Norman arrived, he took a closer look at Salamence and realized that Ruby was the one who injured Salamence. Because of this, Norman took the blame for what happened. As a result, he was punished by being unable to become a Gym Leader for five years and made to track down Rayquaza. Salamence was also used by Zinnia to defend herself when she infiltrated Team Magma and Team Aqua. In Omega Alpha Adventure 2, Salamence returned alongside its Trainer, Zinnia, inside the Sky Pillar. Deciding that Ruby and were a threat she sent out Salamence to take care of them, who struck them with a powerful Dragon Claw. It then followed up with a , but Ruby managed to distract and grab hold of Zinnia, forcing it to focus its attack toward Ruby. After getting Ruby off of her Zinnia precedes to Mega Evolve Salamence, causing it to take little damage from . Ruby and Latios decide to Mega Evolve as well. Salamence then attacks with , which deals damage due to its Ability, . Despite the powerful attack Latios survives and strikes Salamence multiple times before finishing Salamence off with . After the battle Zinnia revealed to Ruby that Salamence was the one that attacked him nine years ago and thanks him for his help in the matter. In Omega Alpha Adventure 12, Salamence battled in a Double Battle alongside against Sapphire's Rono and . Salamence was able to attack Rono with but took all the damage back and more from . The battle was stopped when Zinnia fled for the rocket that Devon Corporation launched. Sapphire followed her with Troppy and attacked with . Salamence attacks Sapphire and Troppy and defeats them, allowing Zinnia to destroy the rocket and the dimensional shifter. In Omega Alpha Adventure 19, Salamence battled alongside Aster's to battle against Rara and Kirly in order to take back Rayquaza from Ruby and Sapphire. Salamence attacked the two with , but Rara used to half the damage. Despite this Noivern hit the two with and knocked them out. Zinnia attempted to form a bond with Rayquaza, but it rejected her and stabbed her in the stomach. It then blasted Zinnia and Salamence and sent them falling into the ocean. Salamence was last seen in Omega Alpha Adventure 20 with Rono, watching Zinnia talk with Ruby and Sapphire. Personality and characteristics Salamence is usually very reserved and observational, but becomes impatient and enraged when it takes too much damage. It has a close relationship with its Trainer and Zinnia highly trusts Salamence, shown when she sent it to free by itself. It is very strong and is the powerhouse of Zinnia's team and is often used by her as a means of escape. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Salamence Dragon Claw|1=Salamence Fire Blast|2=Mega Salamence Hyper Voice|3=Salamence Fire Fang|4=Salamence Dragon Pulse}} Adventures.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Dragon Claw|1=Fire Blast|2=Hyper Voice as Mega Salamence|3=Fire Fang|4=Dragon Pulse}}}} *When Salamence is Mega Evolved, causes its moves to become . In the games Zinnia's Salamence appears in in both battles the has with her during the Delta Episode. Related articles Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Team Magma's Pokémon Category:Team Aqua's Pokémon it:Salamence di Lyris zh:希嘉娜的暴飞龙